


Jade Dragon Family Ficlets

by FangirlingPuggle



Series: Jade Dragon AU [2]
Category: Jackie Chan Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Denial, Drago is Shendu and Jade's kid, Family Fluff, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jade Dragon AU, Jade and Shendu bromance, Mighty Moose, Oh god they're parents, Platonic Soulmates, Shendu hates the Moose, Shendu's siblings are the worst, Touch-Starved, accidental magic baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlingPuggle/pseuds/FangirlingPuggle
Summary: Ficlets in the Jade Dragon AU related to the Chan Clan and extended family.(will add more chapters as I can)Ch 1)Shendu hates the MooseCh 2)Shendu is in denial





	1. Shendu hates the Moose

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Shendu hates the Moose
> 
> Set shortly after Drago's 'born'

“Jade do not make you destroy you for this” he threatened eyes glowing red hand raised, body tense ready to strike.

He never thought their disagreement had come to this, but he had to this could not happen

She started at him raising an eyebrow looking entirely unimpressed “you cannot be serious right now”

“I am entirely serious” he glared darkly back “now put the Moose down”

Jade stared at him still kneeled on the floor in front of their son (which was still so weird to think about because suddenly coming back from a mission with a half demon child biologically both of theirs and created by magic had not been how he saw this month going) holding out the abomination towards him

The Moose

Shendu despised the Moose

Honestly it was the one thing the 2 of them disagreed on, Shendu wanted to burn down all traces the creature and Jade was still for some unknown reason enamoured with it (Jade thinks he’s still mad about the initial incident with the sheep talisman, Shendu doesn’t know what she’s talking about he’s pretty sure that he has entirely suppressed the incident). The fact that Jade always insists on bringing the accursed thing to life with his beloved rat talisman is the ultimate incident, especially because she refuses to let him burn the thing (also it’s a plush toy please Jade we can find something more useful if I hear that thing say antler action one more time I may try to kill you all again).

Jade’s love of creature was torture enough

But now she was trying to infect Drago.

(he’d already seen the Mighty Moose onesie and it’s only through sheer luck Drago is not currently wearing it instead in a one patterned like flames)

Drago is half him and he can hope that he will inherit his dislike for the creature…but he’s also half Jade.

Which is why he is trying to stop her pass the plush toy to their child. Luckily Drago seems far more interested on trying to eat his own tail.

“Shendu for fuuuu” she trailed off glancing at Drago before correcting herself “hecks sake”

“it’s an abomination Jade”

His partner ruffles in offence “Mighty Moose is a superhero”

He leaned forward onto the balls of his feet ready to lunge forward “put.the.moose.down!”

Jade glared back at him

Neither breaking eye contact as she moved the toy towards Drago

 

 

“Seriously Jackie?” Viper questioned present under her arm “Shendu and Jade now have a kid! Shendu and Jade! A kid” she gestured wildly with one arm “how are you not freaking out?”

El Toro nodded in agreement at the sentiment and Jackie just shook his head “it was surprising” he said an understatement completely “ but Jade and Shendu are adults they are responsible, I mean they run section 13 I am sure they will be great parents”

Viper and El Toro both opened their mouths to begin speaking but a sudden crash cut them off

Turning the corner the 3 saw the door to the room open Paco leaning against it half black and white luchador mask in place as he smiled shaking his head before walking in

Approaching the 3 started in to see Shendu and Jade currently wrestling on the floor Jade trying to push Shendu away trying to hold a mighty moose plushie other her head as the demon tried to keep grabbing it the 2 screaming at each other

“IT’S AN ABOMINATION IT NEEDS TO DIE JADE”

“MIGHTY MOOSE IS AN INSTITUTION”

Drago sat their happily blinking at them while chewing on his tail, smiling widely as Paco picked him up “Hey nino” Paco grinned back “hate to tell you but your parents they are loco”

Jackie just stared do.wn at the 2 captains of section 13 rolling around on the floor fighting over a mighty moose plushie

“oh god they’re parent” he whispered in horror


	2. Not a good guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shendu is in denial, he's not a good guy  
> Set in season 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Implied abuse as Shendu's siblings are the worst
> 
> (Also Shendu is a touchstarved lizardboy)

He is not a ‘good guy’. Nope defiantly not there is no way at all.

No way. No way, what so ever.

He helped free his urg siblings , he has to force himself to call him to them that even in his head, and ok yes he was forced to because of the deal, and he did make sure that they couldn’t escape through his portal but that was so he and Jade could escape. 

(He ignores that he had willingly been sent back to the netherworld so the portal would open and Jade could get out, because it’s Jade, and Jade is an exception to everything)

His actions were not heroic and selfless, what so ever, not a good guy.

Daolon Wong, well he’d had to get his talismans back it was as simple as that (he’s still annoyed at Chan for destroying them!)

And Tarakudo…well he’s just a jerk

He’s not a good guy, he’s to a demon sorcerer, a demon of fire, he is dark chi a being of pure evil, and he is not a good guy.

Though…that doesn’t explain the sick awful feeling he felt when Daolon Wong rewrote the book of ages. 

He’s been is what should have been his dream reality (baring his siblings being there to), but all he’d felt is sick and uncomfortable. Seeing mortals cowering before him should be normal and not make him want to turn and run because it felt awful.

He’d hated it, so much.  
But he shouldn’t have, he should he’s evil.

 

He’s evil…

 

He stares up at the bottom of the top bunk of the bunk beds that had been moved into Jades room when he’d got his own body, a human body…  
He held up his human hand, a child like human hand, his human hand even though he had his chi and the power of fire coursing through him…he was still basically human, he could make some scales appear and his eyes turn red but for now that was it…maybe that was all it’s ever be...

 

Why was he ok with that?

 

Maybe because he was used to this now, used to a small human form like this, he’d gotten so used to it with Jade it felt…right, comfortable.  
He knew he should throw a fit be angry he was ‘trapped’ in this form…but he didn’t mind  
Because of Jade probably 

 

Most things come back to Jade, he feels himself smile, he shouldn’t be smiling but he is. Because it’s Jade

 

Ever since he possessed her he’s started to change.

A possession isn’t meant to be like theirs was, it’s meant to be a fight him pushing the consciousness back at will prying into their mind if needs be puppeteering their body and exerting his will… but that’s not how it had been.

 

It was like an open door, emotions and thoughts flying around freely

 

It was nice.

 

He blows a stand of golden hair out of his face and frowns…he’s not a good guy he’s a demon…but then why…why does he…why is he

 

“You’re thinking to loud” he hears Jade grumble

 

She’s glancing down at him rubbing her eyes with one hand, the other still clamped around the dragon talisman, it’s basically hers now, section 13 have learnt to stop trying to take it off of her after all they’ll just break in and get it back.

“Really now?” he asks with a raised eyebrow “I don’t think it works that way anymore” he adds on because he has a separate body now

“Yeah you were” she shoots back smiling as she climbs down the ladder

Shendu blinks slowly; does it still work that way? The feeling of bright happiness is still there…huh

He can’t think more on it as Jade sits down next to him grinning brightly “so what’s on your mind scaly” she teases, before leaning against his shoulder.

She’s always doing that, leaning on him, hugging him, slinging an arm around his shoulder, holding his ahnd and dragging him along...it’s bizarre

When he actually thinks about it…Jade’s the forst person to ever touch him and…it not hurt, before her it was only them (only gravity crushing, water drowning him, earth burying him, wind knocking him though walls, lightning electrocuting him, claws, teeth, pain painpainpain)

 

A warm force in and outside of his mind brings him back, he can hear Jade reassurance in his head and feel her hand clutching his tightly, but not painfully.

“…I think I’m a good guy” he admits weakly

“well duh” Jade grins at him before leaning back against the wall with him, a silent reassurance in his mind

He takes another glance at their 2 human hands before letting himself smile.

 

When he dreams that night it isn’t of the netherworld or his siblings, instead he dreams of his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading =)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading =)


End file.
